Stomp boxes are widely used by musicians to add a sound of a bass drum while playing an instrument such as a guitar. Conventional stomp boxes are played by the musician tapping her foot on the box that causes a vibration sensor to generate an electrical signal similar to a bass drum. Conventional stomp boxes have several drawbacks. First, conventional stomp boxes do not match the sound wave signature of an actual bass drum being struck by a foot pedal beater. Second, repetitive tapping by the musician on the box may cause strain in the musician's shin and/or ankle. Third, some musicians have difficultly controlling the frequency or rhythm of the tapping because contact between the foot and stomp box is lost thereby increasing the risk of an undesired sound.